Melvin Manhoef vs. Tatsuya Mizuno
The fight was in the opening round of the Dream light-heavyweight grand prix and it was a fairly surprising upset. The Fight The first round began. They circled. Mizuno missed a front kick. He shot in dodging an uppercut. Manhoef stuffed a single and landed a right hand. He landed a big looping right hand. Nine thirty-five. Mizuno faked a Superman punch. Mizuno missed a high kick. He ate a right hand and another and a body shot followed by a left hook. Manhoef stuffed a double with nine fifteen. He stuffed another. Nine minutes as they clinched. Manhoef broke with a right hand and a body shot and a left hook and a right hand. Mizuno went for a body kick and ate a big right hand. Manhoef dropped Mizuno HARD with a right hand. He came down to half-guard stupidly with eight thirty. Manhoef landed three big hammerfists and a pair of big left hands. Mizuno regained guard. Eight fifteen. Eight minutes as Manhoef landed four big hammerfists and dodged an armbar. He stood and came back down to half-guard. Manhoef landed a big left hand. He stood. Seven thirty-five. Mizuno stood as well. Seven fifteen. Mizuno landed a good jab. He shot for a double. Manhoef was defending. He hooked the ropes. Seven minutes. Manhoef stuffed it to the clinch. Mizuno got the trip to guard beautifully. The referee moved them to the center nearly immediately however. Mizuno landed a good right hand with six thirty-five. Mizuno landed five big right hands. Six fifteen. Mizuno passed to half-guard. Mizuno landed a hammerfist. Six minutes. Mizuno worked towards an arm triangle and he landed some body shots. Mizuno mounted. Manhoef hip-escaped to half-guard. Five thirty-five. Mizuno passed to side control. Five fifteen. Mizuno worked towards a tight kimura. Manhoef was defending. He escaped. Mizuno kneed the body. Five minutes. Mizuno went knee on belly and landed a pair of hammerfists. Mizuno kneed the head. He was working towards another kimura. Four thirty-five. Mizuno kneed the head. Mizuno kneed the back of the head. The referee didn't see. Mizuno worked towards another kimura. He kneed the top of the head and again to the back of the head. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Mizuno kept working towards it. Mizuno sat back for an armbar and Manhoef escaped to guard. Manhoef landed a pair of lefts and he stood and the referee stood Mizuno up with three thirty-five. Manhoef missed a right hand. He dropped with a right hand and he was rocked. Mizuno landed five big rights and another right and a left. Three fifteen. Mizuno mounted and landed two rights and a left. Solid shots. Three minutes. Most were hitting the ringpost. Mizuno worked towards another kimura there. There was blood on the camera. Mizuno kept working for it and went to side control. Two thirty-five. It was tight and Manhoef tapped the back. The referee didn't notice. Manhoef tapped again a few seconds later at three twenty-two.